Godzilla vs Biollante X: Biollante's Revenge
by BP McClurg
Summary: The third installment of my continuation of the "Heisei" series involves an old foe returning to face battle with the King of the Monsters once again.
1. Biollante's Revenge Part I

NOTE: This is a work in progress, so please save any comments or criticism for when the story is complete. Thanks!

PROLOGUE: The vengeance from space

Out in the vastness of space, in the darkness of our solar system, lurks an evil. An evil that has been waiting eight years to revive itself, to awaken and fight again. In the deep, dark emptiness of space, among the twinkling stars, it floats in a haunting motion, as if a ghost ship, cursed to travel the Milky Way forever.

They thought it was dead, becoming re-incarnated to fight Godzilla again, five years later…but that wasn't true. Their theories were wrong, their calculations incorrect, and their spirits too high. Now, after its long wait, it awakens with a vengeance. It has an evil that surges through its body, and it is finally ready to head back to its destination -- Earth. There, it will meet its enemy. It will have its vengeance on its greatest nemesis ever, the only thing that it has ever fought, and yet the strongest thing known to our universe…Godzilla.

(Foyers, Loch Ness; Scotland: 8:39pm: April 4th, 1997)

It was a peaceful night in the land of Scotland. The sky was clear and starry, the crickets were out and about, and the lake at Loch Ness was calm and serene. A man could be heard coming down the road. He was singing a Scottish song, swinging a bottle of whiskey in his hand. As he made his way down the road, he saw two bright lights coming towards him. He squinted his eyes to see what it was. He heard a honk sound, and the beams came to a halt. It was a car.

The man walked out of it, screaming at the drunken one. "Oy! What are ya doin in the middle of the road! Ya drunk bastard."

The drunken man laughed, and then walked down the hill by the side of the road. The other man got back in his car and drove away.

As the drunken man wobbled, his leg hit a rock, and he fell. As he fumbled down the hill, he stopped by the water's edge. H e was right next to the lake. Getting up to wipe the dirt off his face, he froze. The faint sound of a ripple came from the water. The old man mumbled, forgetting about it and looking for his bottle of whiskey. As he frantically searched for his bottle, shuffling his hands through the dirt, he heard the sound again. He noticed water pouring through his hands. Looking up, he realized he had made his way to the water's edge, and away from the woods. A huge ripple formed from the water, and a large spike shot out. The man took a step back. He fell backward, crawling, as a large shadow loomed over him. A humongous creature arose from the water. It let out a low growl, and then a faint sound came out of the man.

"Nessie?" he whispered.

The monster cocked it's head back, and took a swing at him with it's tail. With that, the man was gone. All that remained was his bottle, which was floating in the water.

GODZILLA VS BIOLLANTE X: BIOLLANTE'S REVENGE

(Tokyo, Japan: 8:34am: April 11th, 1997)

Morning had come late for the people of Japan, and Shota and Yumi were packing up for a vacation. The sky was cloudy and gray, and a storm was coming. The water in the harbor came crashing along the beach, making the crabs run back and forth to scurry away from it.

Shota walked out the door of Yumi's house. He was carrying a large suitcase, and Yumi followed. "Ugh, why do we have to bring all of your clothes?" he said. "It's not like you're going to need them. We're only staying for a day or so."

Yumi gave him a smirk. "I thought you wanted a vacation." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

He dropped the heavy luggage with a loud clunk; it landed on his foot. "Ow!" he screamed, grabbing his foot. "Yes, I did want a vacation, but if what you have in mind of a vacation is going to study more marine biology, then I'll never get a break." He laughed, and Yumi just shoved him playfully.

Another man followed them out the door. "Hey you guys! Where do you want this?" Behind him was a large, metal case.

"Just put that in the back, Ky." Yumi said. Ky was a helper who's been working with Yumi in marine biology and has been her friend for several years.

"Are you coming along?" Shota asked, pointing to him, and then looking back at Yumi with confusion.

"Yes, he is." She said. "He's going to help us, because he's been working with me for years, and he's my friend. Besides, he's wanted to go to Loch Ness for a long time."

Shota looked over at Ky. Ky put the large metal case in the trunk, and smiled, nodding his head furiously. Shota looked back at Yumi, with a look of disgust and exhaustion. She could tell he wasn't pleased, but she just giggled.

After Yumi took one last look at her home, and at the harbor, she looked back at Shota and Ky. "Well, let's go." Shota said, leaning against the car. Yumi smiled, and happily went over and got in. Shota shut the door for her, and got in the driver's seat. They headed down the road, and left the house in its loneliness, along with the darkening, gray sky.

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility, Tokyo: 10:29am: April 11th, 1997)

"Sir, any more reports from Moonstreak-SSY?" asked a man in glasses and a white lab coat, looking at the man sitting in a chair at the other side of the room. The man turned around in his chair, and slowly stood up. He was a well-built man, around the age of 30, with a large cigar in his mouth.

"No, but there's a report going out that you just might get a foot up your ass if you don't let me smoke in peace for five god damn minutes!" Goro yelled.

The scientist gulped and pushed his glasses up, which were slipping off his face. "Sounds interesting," he said sarcastically.

Just then, another young scientist burst into the room. "You both have to come. You'll never believe what the Moonstreak has found."

They walked into a control room in the center of the building. Everyone in the room was keeping track of where the Moonstreak was. "What's going on, here?" Goro asked.

Just then, the Moonstreak came in. "This is Moonstreak to TSRF. You there?"

Goro quickly walked over to the speaker, holding it to his face. "This is Goro. What did you two space monkeys find?"

Meanwhile, in the Moonstreak-SSY…

"Sir, we've found something incredible," said the young man floating around in the cockpit.

"What is it? Come in, Moonstreak." The young man ignored Goro as he looked out the window at a huge purple, floating object.

"Dear God…" he whispered.

(Scotland Airport, Scotland: 7:19am: April 12th, 1997)

Shota and Yumi were walking into the airport's car rental garage, Ky following behind. Once they found a nice car, Shota and Yumi put their stuff in the trunk. As Shota headed for the car door, Ky stopped him.

"I drive." He said, nodding his head. "I drive?"

Shota sighed, "Ok, you drive," he said, getting on the other side of the car and getting in the passenger's seat. Yumi smiled at Shota.

Ky put in the keys, and turned on the car. "Let's boogie," he said, backing up at full speed. Shota gasped, a look of terror on his face as Ky put the petal to the metal. With that, they were out of the parking lot and down the hill.

After a while of driving, they had made their way across the beautiful valley of Scotland. Yumi rolled down her window, and let the breeze of the wind blow in her face. As for Shota, he couldn't keep his eyes off Ky, who was now driving normally, but Shota feared he might go nuts again at any moment.

"Isn't it nice here?" Yumi asked, looking out the window at the large valley.

"Sure." Shota said, nervously. He tried to relax, and look out the window. As soon as he looked out, he saw a dark and mysterious broken-down castle on an island by the lake. It made him feel uneasy, but very curious.

They eventually arrived at a white building that looked similar to a radio tower. Ky parked the car with a jerking stop, and Shota quickly got out of the car. He looked up at the building, reading the letters on the side that read, "SMBR," which stood for Scotland's Marine Biology Research lab.

Just then, a balding man in a white lab suit and a red beard, came up to Shota and shook his hand. "You must be the lads from Japan, am I right?" he said in a blunt Scottish accent.

"Yes," Yumi replied as she pulled her luggage from out of the trunk. "Is this the.." she stopped, looking up at the letters on the building. She knew where she was now.

"Oy, it is," the bearded man said, walking over to her. "You're a little early, but we're glad ta have ya here." He stuck out his hand for a shake. "Name's Charley MacDougal. Yer all just in time, cuz we're studyin a sample we found from the lake just yesterday."

Shota, Yumi, and Ky followed MacDougal up to the door, and went in. The place was bigger than it looked on the outside. They followed him down the hallway, and into a large room where other scientists were looking at a small chunk of something on the table.

"Step aside, boys. The Japs are here."

Shota gave the Scottish man a disgusted look. He didn't like being called a 'Jap,' and neither did Yumi.

"Well, this is our sample." MacDougal pointed to a dark-blue piece of flesh that was sitting in a tray.

"Hmm." Shota thought, looking at it curiously. "Microscope?" he asked, still looking at the chunk of extraordinary flesh. Quickly, one of the other scientists picked up a microscope off a table, and brought it to Shota. Shota was shocked when he examined it. "It seems to be a part of a species of lizard, not dinosaur."

The scientists were shocked. "Lizard?" MacDougal asked.

"Yes," Shota replied, "A basilisk, it seems. Perhaps a mutated one." He stood up. "Take me to the place you found this."

(Tokyo Scientific Researh Facility: 1:03pm: April 12th, 1997)

"Welcome to the facility, Sho and Kazuto." Goro said.

"Hello, Goro. We got your pictures you sent, and this is what we have to say." Sho got out a piece of paper, which he put on an overhead. It was a picture of Biollante, the monster that fought Godzilla in 1989. Sho turned on the overhead.

"This is Biollante. A creature created by scientist, Dr. Shiragami. When Biollante fought Godzilla in 1989, she went back into space in the form of a rose. We thought she traveled through a black hole, and forming out as Spacegodzilla from a white hole, but we were wrong."

Goro raised his hand.

"Yes?" Sho asked.

"I just have one question, if you don't mind."

"Certainly."

"Just what the hell does this have to do with-

Sho raised both hands in the air. "Now sir, just be patient. It'll all make sense very soon."

Sho then showed another picture. This one was a blurred image of the strange mass the Moonstreak had found in space.

"You see," Sho began, "when Biollante went through the black hole, some of her cells fell off, and fused with G cells from Mothra. This was when Mothra headed into space to destroy an asteroid threatening the earth about five years ago. This combination of cells formed with space crystals from inside the black hole, and came out as Space Godzilla."

The slide show changed to Space Godzilla.

Now as for Biollante, she entered the black hole, but didn't transform from the space crystals. She only came out as a 'Space Biollante.' So, we've come to the conclusion that this large floating object in space is none other than a mutated version of our favorite flora."

Goro's jaw dropped. "Is this possible?" he asked.

Kazuto stood up immediately. "We're almost positive."


	2. Biollante's Revenge Part II

(Moonstreak-SSY, 335 mill. Miles from earth: April, 1997)

"What do you think it is, Shujo?" the astronaut asked his partner, looking at the enormous purple shape outside.

"Don't know. Looks kinda like a…satellite." Shujo was almost in a trance from the site, and many thoughts began running through his head. "I think we should go investigate," he said, immediately making his way over to the front of the ship.

"Do you mean to drive the Moonstreak over to it?" Ryo asked.

Shujo turned to him, "No. I mean to go outside and see it for myself."

Ryo seemed puzzled. He felt he was being sarcastic. "You aren't serious, are you?" Ryo asked, hesitating to force Shujo from attempting this insane idea.

"Of course I am." Shujo replied. "Although it is probably best we advance the ship a little closer to it before heading out to investigate."

Ryo felt uneasy all over. He wanted more than anything to not go out there and find out what that strange vessel was. The very sight of it made him feel upset in the stomach.

Desperately, he began thinking of how he could delay Shujo's plans. "Perhaps it's best we talk with TSRF and the boss first before continuing."

Shujo paused, looking at the giant apparition in the darkness of space. "Perhaps so…" he answered slowly.

"Well, I'll call them in then." Ryo said, reaching over for the phone. Shujo sat down in his seat, still staring at the mass object. Ryo made the call.

The phones rang, and immediately in the Tokyo Scientific Research Facility, it was answered.

"This is TSRF to Moonstreak." It answered. Ryo was more than happy to hear them, and hoped that Goro would feel the same way towards Shujo's idea.

"TSRF, this is Moonstreak. We have made plans to advance towards the unidentified craft, and head outside to investigate."

The young man at the seat got up, and said, "One moment, Moonstreak." He headed to the room where Goro was holding his meeting.

"Goro, sir," he interrupted. "Moonstreak plans on advancing the ship toward the newly found object. Shall they proceed?"

Goro stood up, and so did Kazuto. "Absolutely not," she responded. Goro turned to her with anger. She had answered a question that was not for her. Sho got up in Kazuto's defense.

"She's right, sir. That object may not show any signs of life, but it is Biollante, and I believe it could act up at anytime, just as an extinct volcano would."

Kazuto spoke again, "Please, for their sake, for the Moonstreak's sake, don't let them get any closer to Biollante. It may be the last thing they do."

Goro thought for a minute. "Well, I can't risk losing the Moonstreak so soon. It's our best space shuttle to date."

The young man hesitated. "Then shall we have them cancel, sir?"

Goro nodded, "Yes. Don't let them get any closer to Biollante than they already are."

The young man headed back to his seat, and picked up the headphones. "This is TSRF to Moonstreak, I repeat, Moonstreak, are you in?"

Ryo answered, "Yes, this is Moonstreak to TSRF, over."

"Do not attempt to advance towards the mass. Boss's order, over."

Ryo felt relieved to hear those words. But as for Shujo, a look of aggravation came across his face. "Well Shujo, we can't advance. Boss's orders-

"I heard that." He said, "But I still wish to advance." He seemed to be pouting like a little kid.

Ryo floated over to him, "Look, I'm sorry we can't make our way out to investigate, but I'm sure there's a reason for it," he said, putting his hand on Shujo's shoulder.

He shoved his hand off. "No. I meant that I wish to advance," he said, putting his hand on the throttle, "and advance we shall." He started up the engines, and the ship slowly began to move.

"No!" Ryo said, trying to fight Shujo for the control panel. "I can't let you do this, the Boss said so. I won't let you." Shujo smacked his head into the wall, and Ryo became unconscious.

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 9:24am: April 12th, 1997)

It wasn't long until Shota, Yumi, Ky and MacDougal were down at the lake. The sky was a little cloudy as some cumulus clouds came rolling in. MacDougal hobbled down the hill onto a small beach by the water's edge. "Well, here's where we found it," he said, pointing to a certain spot in the sand. Yumi bent down to examine.

Meanwhile, Shota was enjoying the beautiful scenery for the first time. The hills ran with the greenest grass he had ever laid eyes on, and he could see a herd of sheep sitting on top of one of the hills. He gazed at the beautiful, serene lake, and noticed something, which changed his mood. It was the castle he had seen earlier on the way to the lab. That wrecked down castle, which sat on a small island in the lake. He gave a grim look at it, and then his eyes darted to the side of the small island. Were his eyes deceiving him? He thought he had just seen a large object slip into the water's edge by the castle. He rubbed his eyes, checking again. Nothing.

"So did you find any other things here besides the skin piece?" Yumi asked MacDougal.

"No," he replied, "Except for a shoe and some footprints by the water's edge."

"You found a shoe?"

"Well," MacDougal said, scratching his head, "We did, but we suspect it's been there for a few days."

"Do you have it with you?" Shota said, interrupting.

"No." he said quickly. "We didn't think anything of it."

Shota smacked his forehead with his palm.

"What's wrong, Shota?" Yumi asked.

Shota was thinking, he didn't even hear Yumi. He was too busy thinking about something else. "Nothing." He answered, looking out to the sea. "I just thought it might be useful."

Yumi turned to MacDougal and said, "I think we'll stay here for awhile, just to study and see what we can find."

MacDougal smiled. "Well," he said, putting his hands in his pockets, "I hope your stay will prove to help you in your hunt." With that, he turned and headed up the slope into the trees, and up onto the road where he got in his car and headed off.

Yumi walked over to Shota. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling ok?" she asked.

Shota turned to her and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. Let's head back to the hotel after our search." He said.

Yumi smiled, "Of course. I know you must be tired from the trip."

Yumi and Shota went to work quickly. They succeeded in finding numerous shells, pebbles, and-

"What is this?" Shota asked himself.

Yumi slowly got up. "What is it?" she asked.

"Look!" he said with utter delight. It was a bottle, half-broken.

She picked it up, examining it.

"Good, we have some evidence," he said.

Yumi looked at Shota, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Shota looked out into the lake and sighed, "I mean, that there was a death around here just a week and a day ago. A man by the name of Murphy O' Callahan was found dead just a few feet from this beach. They say he was drunk, and they came to the conclusion that he had fallen down the hill and into the water, and must've hit his head on a rock in the shallow waters. They say he floated off and drowned. However, with this lizard skin we've found, and some local legends, I have a different theory."

Yumi seemed interested enough. "And what might your theory be?" she asked him.

Shota looked at the bottle, and looked back out to the sea. "Being a marine biologist, I'm sure you've heard of the Loch Ness Monster, haven't you?"

Yumi gave a smirk, "You don't really think that Nessie did this, do you?"

Shota scratched his head, "Well, I didn't think he did, but it's possible that something similar-

"Shota, please." she said, walking down the beach, shaking her head.

Shota ran to catch up with her, "Hey," he said softly. "I'm not mocking your work. If anything, I'm more interested in this kind of stuff than I used to be." He took the bottle from her hand. "I just want to help." He said, smiling. He tossed the bottle off into the water.

"Besides, we're here to have a little fun too, right?"

Yumi smiled, "Well, we can wait for fun once we get back to the hotel. Aside from that, we need to work."

Shota was making faces, "Blah blah blah. All work and no play."

She laughed, putting his arm around her neck. They walked down the beach, while the bottle floated off into the lake. It bobbed up and down, then suddenly went zooming down into the darkness; something pulled it down…something powerful.

Shota and Yumi didn't take a long walk, for the hotel wasn't far away from the beach. It was a small inn, sort of like a small two-story house, and they were right. It belonged to a young redhead woman named Rachel Carle. Her family had owned the house for several generations, and had always run the family business of the inn. Now it was her turn to take control. She welcomed Shota and Yumi warm-heartedly and wished they had a nice stay.

When they got to their room, they already found Ky, who was fixing the beds. He jumped, startled to see them come in. "You're back!" he yelled.

Shota rolled his eyes, "Yes, Ky. We are." He unpacked his bag on the bed, and looked over to see Yumi smiling. That gave him a little more confidence in the trip.

Yumi looked at Ky awkwardly, "Um, Ky?" she asked.

Ky turned to her, "Yes?"

"You do have a separate room, right?"

Ky looked at her as if he didn't understand a word she had just said. Suddenly, Rachel came in.

"Yes, he does." She answered, unexpectedly. Ky looked at her with confusion. "Come with me, and I'll take you to your room."

Ky seemed very confused now. "But, but…I was fixing!" he said. Rachel just nodded and kindly led him out of the room, smiling and laughing.

"Well, guess we'd better take a shower and get ready for the big day tomorrow." Yumi said. "We're going to head back out to the lake and go on a deep-sea diving expedition!" she said, with a sound of excitement in her voice. Shota tried to smile to look happy about it (which he was) but he was aching all over. He didn't get hardly any sleep for the past few days. Yumi took a shower, and when she got out, she found him already sleeping on the bed. "Pathetic." She said, smiling.

(Moonstreak-SSY, 335,420,008 miles from Earth: April, 1997)

Ryo opened his eyes slowly. He felt as if awakening from a deep sleep. Suddenly, a throbbing pain entered his head. He then remembered what had happened, and frantically looked around for Shujo. "Shujo!" he screamed. "Where are you?" He floated down the hall and into the back of the ship. That's when he figured it out. One of the suits was missing. Shujo had left the ship! Filled with fright, he knew what had gone on while he was knocked out.

He headed back to the front of the ship as fast as he could, and looked out the window. He saw the purple massive sattelite, and it was only a couple hundred yards from the ship! He jumped back with surprise. "Good God, no…" he said. What was he going to do? Shujo was missing in space, and the ship was even closer to the gigantic unknown ghost ship.

That's when it hit him. All he had to do was call Shujo from his radio in his suit. If he wasn't too far away, Ryo may be able to contact him still. He flipped a switch on his suit's neck, and said, "Shujo, this is Ryo. Are you there?"

No reply.

"Shujo!" Still, there was no sound. That's when Ryo decided he had no other choice than to do what he feared most. He had to venture out into space and head towards the satellite.

After getting into a much larger suit, he prepared to head out, when he heard a static sound come from the front of the ship. It was Goro. "…are you doing?? You can't…there without….It's too dangerous! That thing out…no satellite….a giant…-llante!"

He couldn't understand. He shrugged, completely forgetting that Goro even existed, and opened the door. Once out, he headed into the darkness of space. Using his jet-pack, Ryo passed the ship and was closing in on the giant unknown space craft. It looked more odd than it did from the ship. It had the shape of a satellite, with many pans protruding from it, which were a dark purple. The center was green, and seemed to be covered with a sort of strange space moss. Then he noticed what appeared to be teeth in the center of the panels. Were they really teeth? Could his mind be playing tricks on him? He hoped, for his sake, that he was hallucinating.

In a matter of minutes, he reached one of the several panels, grabbing hold of it and catching his balance. He found that he could walk down the panel, even though it was very steep and sloped downward to the center. Now that he was not only near, but on the satellite, he tried once more to communicate with Shujo through their radios. "Shujo, this is Ryo. Come in, Shujo. I'm on the satellite."

Just then, he could make out a white shape moving at the far end of the panel. It was Shujo! Filled with relief, Ryo made his way toward him. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Shujo turned around. "I see curiosity has led you here, too."

Ryo didn't answer. It wasn't curiosity, but the fear of being left alone that led him here. However, he didn't admit to that. "What are you looking at?" he asked suddenly.

Shujo turned to him with a giant crystal-like mass in his hands. "Space crystals," he said. "They're all over this vessel. It seems this thing's been in space for a long time."

As they continued they're search along the ancient satellite, Ryo couldn't help but wonder where this thing had come from. Or for that matter, what it was made of.

"What do you make of that?" Shujo said, pointing toward the very bottom of the pit.

Ryo gasped. So they were real.

"Those look like teeth, don't they?" Shujo exclaimed.

Ryo simply nodded, still struck by the surprise. Why didn't he check those when he arrived on this mysterious mass? He simply had assumed they were just a figment of his own imagination. "Are they really teeth?" he managed.

Shujo laughed. "Don't be silly. Teeth? My guess is that they might be growths of some strange galactic fungi, or perhaps, if this was made by an intelligent life, the protrusions to gather and support energy, perhaps for the core energy.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it." Ryo said.

Shujo didn't reply. He simply walked off to observe more of this fascinating vessel.

"Perhaps we should investigate a little more, then we can head back to the ship with some samples," Ryo suggested, trying not to look like he was making an excuse to get the hell off the ship, even though that's what he really wanted.

Shujo seemed in deep thought, then finally said, "Yes. Good thinking."

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 10:01pm: April 12th, 1997)

Shota had not slept long until he heard a strange sound. He didn't open his eyes, and instead curled up around his covers. They were surprisingly warm for such an old inn. However, it didn't take long for the noise to return. This time, it grew a little louder, then softened. What was it? It sounded like a man's voice, coming from outside. Shota opened his eyes. It was surprisingly dark outside. Slowly getting up, he stared out the window into the dark blue sky. The tint of gray shining into the window, due to the cloudy weather, gave an eerie and gloomy feeling to the room. Shota didn't like it one bit.

As he threw his feet over the side of the bed to get up, the sound returned. Shota held his breath, listening. It was clearly a man, he knew for certain. But what was he doing? It sounded as if the man were singing, or perhaps chanting something. Maybe it was just a drunk. He simply yawned, scratched an itch on his back and got up. I'm already up, he thought. Why not get something to drink? Shota was hoping that they might have milk or something of the sort downstairs. Anything would be good to put Shota to sleep quickly.

He headed out the door, shutting so it wouldn't disturb Yumi. As Shota made his way slowly down the stairs, he noticed how creaky they were. He finally got to the front door, and opened it. The wind rushed in, blowing his hair back and sending a chill down his spine.

Walking out into the night, Shota walked along the gravely driveway of the inn, listening to the howling of the wind. He sat out by the door, looking up at the pale moon hiding inside the clouds, when he heard the voice again. It seemed to be a man saying something, and the better he could hear it, the less it sounded like a drunk. He was led into the direction of the chanting voice.

Shota followed the sound into the dark woods. The only light shining down was from the pale moon. Which was so bright on a night like this, it almost seemed unreal. When he made his way through the trees, he spotted something near the water's edge. It was the sillouhette of a man with his arms in the air. He was the one making all the chanting noises, but why, Shota couldn't figure out. Making his way slowly down to the stream, he tried to keep himself unnoticed. Getting closer, he could see that the man was not like the locals. He was native to the land, and dressed like it too. Suddenly stepping on something that cracked, Shota froze. The man jolted his head in Shota's direction, and stood there staring at him. Shota was so frightened by this udder silence, but then, for some strange reason, the native pointed his finger out to the lake, and said something unintelligible to Shota's ears, followed by, "He is the watcher of Loch Ness."

Shota blinked, then looked out to the lake, though he saw nothing. He looked back, and the old man beckoned him with his hand to come closer. Shota approached, cautiously.

"Some say legends become myths," said the old man as Shota stood by him, looking out across the lake.

"But all stories in history can be considered legends, at some point," Shota replied.

The old native nodded, then looked back out to the water. "Very soon, there will be three battles, fought by three different giants. They will all rise against the terror from the stars. The first will fail, so will the second. Only the third will succeed."

Shota didn't know what else to say other than, "Excuse me?"

"Tell me, young lad. Are you a believer in fate?"

"If you mean do I believe we don't have a choice and it's all predestined, then no."

"But that's just it. Fate _is _our choice. Everything you do is your own doing, and it is all part of something bigger. I've lived by this, ever since I was a young man sitting out on this beach one night."

"Did you see…?"

"Nessie? Yes, I have seen her."

Shota swallowed hard. True, for all he knew this could be another drunk old Scot, but something told him that every word this man was saying was true, and he believed it. "You really saw her?"

The old man nodded. "You don't have to see to believe," he said. "But not always. Sometimes, you have to believe it to see it." He looked over to Shota and smiled.

Shota heard a splash, and looked over to the lake. A large ripple made its way up to the beach, but there was nothing else to be seen. He felt a gust of wind, and looked over to where the old man had been standing right next to him, but he too was gone. Alone and cold, Shota stood among the trees by the Loch, then slowly crept back to the inn.

NOTE: There are no kaiju battles at this point, i know, but i wanted to get the reader involved with the universe and the characters first. Plenty of epic battles coming up next. Part III comes up tomorrow!


	3. Biollante's Revenge Part III

(Moonstreak-SSY, 335,420,008 miles from Earth: April, 1997)

It felt good to be back inside the ship, Ryo thought. Shujo was still outside, getting more samples. Ryo took off his suit, and headed over to the window. Taking a second glance at it, Ryo said, "There's no way this vessel is a satellite…" But if it wasn't, then what was it?

That's when the radio transmission crackled, "Moonstreak this is Goro. What the…are you doing?!"

Ryo, surprised by the call, immediately set the transmission so he could hear better and get rid of the static. "This is Moonstreak-SSY. Sorry about our last transmission we couldn't hear you very well-

"I don't give a damn what you could hear! You went out on that…that thing! I specifically told you not to go out on it because it was radioactive and dangerous!" Goro yelled.

Ryo's eyes widened. "Sir, what do you mean by 'dangerous?'"

Goro seemed confused. "Didn't you hear me say earlier? That satellite is no satellite! It's Biollante!" Ryo's mouth gaped wide open. He suddenly realized that those _were_ teeth. "Ryo!" Goro ordered, "I want you to turn that ship around this isntant!"

In a panic, Ryo turned off the radio and tried to get hold of Shujo. "Shujo! Shujo, come in! That vessel's not a satellite! It's Biollante!"

Shujo finally replied after what seemed like forever. "What?" he said calmly.

"Shujo! The vessel is a giant purple rose! It's Biollante! Get off of it!"

Shujo's next reply sounded angry, "How the hell do you expect me to believe that bullshit? I know damn well that Godzilla killed Biollante-

"No, Shujo. I swear it looks like a rose from here! The panels are leaf pedals and those white spikes are _teeth_!" Ryo exclaimed in a panicked voice. "Shujo, just please hurry back before…"

"Before what?" Shujo answered. "Look, if you think that shit you're feeding me is going make me come back, then you're dead wrong, buddy."

Ryo could only stare in disbelief as the enormous rose began to move. "No, Shujo…you are."

"What?" Shujo answered back bitterly. "What're you talking about?" Ryo went over to the control panel, and began to slowly steer the ship away from the rose vessel.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get back here! Have you lost your mind?" Shujo yelled over Ryo's ear-piece.

"I was right, Shujo. The vessel is moving. If you leave now you may be able to hurry back to the ship in time."

"Stop the damn ship!" Shujo yelled. Ryo wanted to stop it, but he was too afraid. Besides that, this may be the only way to get Shujo back on the ship. Shujo had gone crazy to begin with, but who was to say that Ryo wouldn't going crazy himself? He couldn't even tell anymore. All he could do was retreat.

Back on the purple "satellite," Shujo made it to the tip of a panel. Before he leapt, he heard a faint sound, which seemed to come from the center of the satellite. "What the hell was that?" he said.

Shujo looked down and realized that he had let the crystals slip from his grip. Frantically, he jumped to get them. By the time he caught up with them, he realized where he was floating…toward the center. To his horror, the white spikes began to move, and the sound grew louder. It was a faint, high-pitched sound, almost like that of a whale. Although the sound was pitiful, the sight was not.

Shujo found he could not gain control of his balance, and frantically let go of the crystals to grab one of the large spikes. The spike he held onto had to be atleast…thirty feet in length! However, his amazement died down once he looked below. In the center, there was a cavernous hole. The sound bellowed up into his body, making him shake. That's when he realized…

"Ryo," came Shujo's voice over to Ryo in the ship. "I'm sorry. You were right." To Ryo's horror, he watched as the purple ship moved even faster, and headed straight downward, toward Earth.

Ryo called in to TSRF. "TSRF, this is Moonstreak-SSY. We've lost Shujo."

Goro got onto the other line. "What do you mean you lost him?"

Ryo gulped as he watched the purple mass, now blazing orange as it hit the Earth's atmosphere. "He's gone down with Biollante."

Goro seemed confused, "Down? Down where?"

"To Earth." Ryo replied as a tear streamed down his face.

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 12:47am: April 13th, 1997)

What came next was out of the blue. A loud and thunderous roar from the skies, and then a BOOM! As if something had slammed into the Earth…which it did.

Shota woke up, sweating profusely and looking around. "What was that?" he asked Yumi, who got up as well. He looked over at the clock to see that it was not even one yet.

Seconds later, the boom was followed by a rumbling, as if an earthquake were taking place. Shota clung to Yumi, and the door burst open as Ky came running in. "Earthquake!" He yelled, diving onto the floor with his hands over his head. The rumbling continued for a few more seconds, although it felt much longer.

The innkeeper, Rachel, came in moments later, looking very distraught. "What happened?" she asked in a panicky voice.

Shota got up and cautiously headed to the window. What he saw made him rub his eyes, as if they were deceiving him. There was smoke everywhere, and something appeared to be protruding from the Earth not too far on the other side of the Loch Ness, about a dozen miles away.

"Honey," Shota said to Yumi, who was getting out of bed to see what he was looking at, "I think we'd better go out and do some more research tonight."

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 5:59 am: April 13th, 1997)

"How the hell do you explain that?!" Goro demanded, thrusting his cigarette this way and that at Kazuto and Sho, who were in as much amazement at this as Goro was. "Sir," Kazuto said, we are just as confused by this strange behavior-

"Behavior! I don't give a damn what the hell you say, one of my men just died on that thing!" Goro fumed. "You'd better have some explanations on what to do next, or your asses are canned!"

Sho and Kazuto found this an odd comment to make, since neither of them worked or had ever worked for TSRF. However, they had a conclusion. "I think I know why Biollante did this." Sho said.

Everyone in the room looked over at Sho, who was now giving another slideshow on the computer as to what might happen next. "Currently we know that Biollante is located somewhere around…here." He exclaimed, pointing to the overhead screen with a stick.

"That's Scotland." Goro said.

Sho nodded, "Indeed it is. We can't guess where exactly he landed, but if the Moonstreak can hook up with a nearby satellite we could possibly find the location."

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 1:16 am: April 13th, 1997)

Shota stepped out of the car with Yumi, staring in bewilderment at the smoke covering the ground everywhere they looked. They had driven a good fifteen miles pass the lake to find a giant crater with long, vine-like shapes protruding around the edges. From where they stood, Shota and Yumi could see into the crater, and noticed an odd, stump-shape in the center.

"What the hell…" Shota whispered softly, the breeze spreading the smoke away. Yumi held his hand tightly, afraid of what might come next. Yumi had seen enough terrors in her lifetime that she didn't wish to see anymore. However, this might prove to be worse than expected. She knew she had to do something, and she acted on the first thing that came to her mind.

Jumping back in the car, Yumi reached for her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Shota asked, not taking his eye off the strange mass.

Yumi dialed a number, waited for somebody to answer.

"Who the hell is it?" a scruffy voice said on the other line.

"It's Yumi, and I think you'll be interested in what we've found-

"I know what you've found." The harsh voice interrupted. "It's what we've been tracking for days now. All I have to say is, drop the Loch Ness case. We've got bigger things to deal with."

Yumi smirked. This wasn't an assignment, she wanted a vacation. "Fine, Dr. Goro."

Several hundred miles away from Scotland, deep in the recesses of the ocean's canyons, the vibrations of Space Biollante's impact spread across the floor. Every sort of crustaceous life form would have felt the quake, but one specifically felt more than just the quake…they heard the call. The beast opened his eyes to hear a sound that only his flesh and blood would call. He heard the siren, and began a long trek to find the signal.

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 8:34 am: April 14th, 1997)

The sun broke the skyline and shone light down upon the early morning mist. The smoke from last night had cleared away, and Shota and Yumi decided to get a head start on their new research. What they saw below in the crater had grown overnight. There was now a tangle of blue roots leading to a large, thick stem in the center, with a purple rose-like top.

"So TSRF wants us to study this giant plant from outer space?" Shota said with slight interest.

Yumi smirked, "I know we didn't get our vacation but I hope you can at least pretend to be interested-

"Oh I am!" Shota said. "It's just a bummer that the one time we want to be alone some monstrous phenomenon finds us."

In truth, Shota had more on his mind than this giant space plant. He was thinking about the Loch Ness case, and about that strange man he saw out at night before this "thing" hit the earth.

A van pulled up to theirs, and MacDougal from SMBR came out. "We're bringing down some members to take some samples near the edge of the crater." He said. "We really would like you to help us on the Nessie case but-

"But this seems a little more urgent at the moment." Yumi replied.

"Yes I know." MacDougal said.

"All we know right now is what the lab back in Tokyo has told us." Yumi answered. "Apparently this thing is Biollante."

"Biollante?" MacDougal said. "I thought she was from Japan."

"Yes, she was. But the leading scientists back at TSRF tell us that Biollante retreated into space in 1989, and has now returned."

Shota was in just as much shock. He hadn't heard this from Yumi yet, but she seemed to be telling both of them this amazing news.

"Yumi, you never told me that it was Biollante."

Yumi looked at him. "I was going to. I just didn't want to believe it myself. Dr. Goro told me, and I can't seem to think of any other explanation. It has to be Biollante."

Shota couldn't believe it. First Megashokilas, now this. It seemed that the apocalypse was nearing closer and closer. There were monsters everywhere, and not only that, but if this thing really was Biollante…what other monsters from the past might return?

They all stopped when they heard a low moan that seemed to come from Biollante herself. The plant moved several tendrils, and with that MacDougal took off to his van and headed back down the road.

"It is not safe here!" he called. "We should all get going!"

Shota remained where he was, even when Yumi called him to get in the car. But Shota didn't move. He watched as the plant seemed to be growing immensely in size right before his eyes. The buds opened a purple color, and a frost on the pedals was shining on the sunlight. All of it looked so peaceful, until he noticed the teeth.

Shota headed toward the car and got in, not keeping his eyes off.

As they drove away, several tentacles raised high into the heavens, and the plant erected itself a good hundred feet high. A high-pitched cry was heard as Shota and Yumi followed the van in front of them to the Scotland Marine Biology Research Lab.

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 2:02 pm: April 14th, 1997)

Goro rubbed his face. He hadn't gotten any sleep and felt like shit. He just hoped that what he was about to hear would prove useful, because if this thing really was a "Space Biollante" as they called it, then what if it headed to Tokyo? They were still recovering from what the previous head of TSRF had done, Mr. Morohita, with his Shokilas invasion. It would take several years to repair what had happened.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sho and Kazuto speak.

"We observed the first attack by Biollante, so we know most of her components." Kazuto said. "Space Biollante has landed here, not too far from Loch Ness. With each passing day, Space Biollante will grow and grow to an incredible size. However, this is when she is most vulnerable."

Goro nodded, "Yes, I want that thing killed instantly. While it is still in that state."

Sho and Kazuto seemed shocked. "But, we could benefit much more from actually-

"Keeping it alive?" Goro interrupted. "No way in hell. Last time Biollante was around, she changed into this huge brute and nearly ate Godzilla whole. And Godzilla is supposed to be unstoppable!"

That gave Sho an idea. "Mr. Goro," he said, "Biollante was made from Godzilla cells and therefore is a clone. Back in '89 she called upon Godzilla to destroy him so there would be no 'other half' if you will. However, Godzilla took care of that by destroying her and-

"Whoa wait a second," Goro said, "What is 'other half?'"

Sho knew he wouldn't understand. "There is a theory that if a substance had a clone it could only survive with the other one out of the way. It would be a clone instinct. It's been seen in sheep and other animals. Clones are known to be very aggressive. We aren't sure of why this happens, but it seems to happen with Godzilla and Biollante, and it may happen again. If Space Biollante calls upon Godzilla, Scotland could be in loads of trouble."

"Well then let's do Godzilla a favor and destroy Space Biollante while we still can." Goro's hand reached down to a phone. "Give me the military, right away."

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 10:29 am: April 14th, 1997)

Shota and Yumi had met up with Ky at the SMBR lab, where they waited observed Space Biollante from a safe distance via a telescope, and satellite images sent from TSRF back in Tokyo.

"She seems to not be doing much." Yumi replied.

MacDougal walked in nervously. "Um, yer think Godziller is gonna come and kill'er again?" "We can only hope so, sir." Yumi answered annoyingly. She realized she still didn't know the man's actual name.

"Why do you ask?" Shota said. He didn't seem as entranced as Yumi was at watching a vicious purple rose sit in a crater near Scotland's coast.

"Because there's a sightin' of some monstrous beast heading through the waters near Britain, and they say it's headed this way," MacDougal said.

Shota looked at the satellite image and saw what Yumi was now looking at. She had moved the satellite far from where Space Biollante was, and was looking at a ripple in the ocean not far from the other side of Scotland. It moved at incredible speed, and Yumi felt she knew what it was right off the bat.

"Godzilla…" she whispered.

"Well, seems Godzilla can't let us go, can he?" Shota said with some humor, though his face was grim. They watched the image they were receiving from space, and could only sit back and hope for the best…

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 4:32 pm: April 14th, 1997)

Goro paced back and forth, waiting for news on what the military's next action would be. They had reported to the British, but already they had their hands on what they said was "the situation." All Goro knew was that this situation wasn't even located on Scotland. They said something about a monster in the open sea headed toward Scotland, and had assumed that's what the Japanese meant.

"Goro, sir…we've received a message."

Goro looked over to see a young man in a white coat and spectacles. "You again?" he asked. "The answer is no, I have no reports in from Moonstreak at the moment. Not since that purple pain-in-the-ass took out one of my space men."

"The British have just found Space Biollante."

Goro seemed confused. "I thought that's what we told them to find several hours ago."

"Yes sir, but…" the man was hesitant.

"But what, soldier?" he asked.

"They found something else."

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 2:19 pm: April 14th, 1997)

Shota and Yumi had met up with Ky, and decided to stay at the inn. They figured since the innkeeper Rachel was all by herself, and she insisted on staying with her house, they'd stay with her. After all, they were on the other side of the lake from where Space Biollante was.

Shota looked out at the sky, which was still a bright blue with no signs of fading…except for that piece of darkness that was moving in from west.

"I think there's a cold front coming." Shota said to Yumi. She looked up and nodded, then looked back at her laptop, which held the image via satellite.

"Yep," she replied, "Looks like a big one. Just the icing on the cake, isn't it?" she said. Shota did his best to smile.

Ky had been downstairs for sometime helping Rachel clean for tomorrow's guests (if there would be any). The truth is, Ky usually got bored on these trips and didn't have much to do. He only went because he enjoyed hands-on work with the marine life, and he always kept his word. That's what Yumi liked about him. Not always the brightest crayon in the box, but loyal, nonetheless.

"Yumi," Shota said, stepping away from the window. "Look." Yumi looked at the screen but didn't see anything.

"Not there," Shota said, pointing to the window, "here."

Yumi got up and walked over to the window, and her mouth dropped. "Let's go." She said, grabbing Shota and bolting for the door.

Overhead the helicopters buzzed like flies, the jets like mere swallowtails to the quadruped reptilian beast. He had found what he was looking for, and it shone in what little sunlight was left, its purple pedals rustling in the wind as the front moved in.

The monster roared and raised itself on its hind legs, clawing at the sky…preparing for battle.

He stared deeply at Space Biollante's bared teeth, and baring his own right back. He swung his spiky tail, showing off his spiky carapace to go with it.

"An ankylosaur," said McDougal with more interest than fright. "I never thought I'd see the day an ankylosaur fought a giant man-eating flower."

Shota and Yumi used binoculars for a better look. The ankylosaur, as MacDougal had called it, was getting ready to charge Space Biollante.

"Er, well…Since I spotted 'er I think I should name 'er." He said cautiously. He knew he was dealing with scientists and they might give him one of those questioning looks.

And, of course, they did.

"Uh…Anguirus is his name."

Shota rolled his eyes. "Anguirus, the Ankylosaurus…how original."

The intimidating size didn't seem to cross Anguirus' mind as he charged full-speed ahead at the tower of fauna. The tentacles were quick, but not quick enough. Anguirus easily dodged them left and right, jumping as quick and agile as a rabbit…though one with spikes and fangs.

After the shower of tentacles, and bombs from the jets overhead, he took a dive right into the crater, but was lifted up and thrown back.

The tentacles had gotten him. He wasn't quick enough. They squeezed tighter and tighter, constricting his airway and his bloodstream. Ironically, those pesky little flies above him were helping him, dropping bombs onto the tentacles and breaking them apart.

Space Biollante became enraged and attempted to attack the planes and helicopters as best she could.

Now was his chance.

Anguirus dove again, dodging more tentacles as Space Biollante became aware of his presence. One tendril lashed out at Anguirus – this one had teeth – but Anguirus made quick of it with his powerful jaws, and continued running, never stopping for a second.

With one great leap, he dove at the pit a second time. In mid-air, spreading his front paws out, two long, bone-white sickles came out of his wrists and made their way to Space Biollante. They dug deep inside Space Biollante, and she could feel it.

Letting out a hideous cry, she picked up Anguirus with her infinite tentacles and began to squeeze with all her might. Anguirus noticed that a storm was overhead, and the sun had quickly gone out. He could feel the squeeze loosen slightly, but not enough to let him down. With little luck however, Anguirus took his chance to swipe with his clubbed tail.

The blow was deathly and accurate, spewing purple pedals this way and that. Even a few teeth went flying. With that, Space Biollante let out an ear-piercing screech that sent some planes down, and caused Shota, Yumi and McDougal to wince. Anguirus was dropped, and had shaken the tentacles off him.

Space Biollante began to spill green liquid out of the base of her, filling the crater as she slowly shriveled.

Anguirus let out a roar of triumph, then turned around slowly, heading away off into the ocean depths to escape the pursue of military aircraft.

Yumi and Shota couldn't believe what had just happened.


	4. Biollante's Revenge Part IV

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 7:46 pm: April 14th, 1997)

Sho had been wandering around the room, when finally he understood.

"Sir," Sho began, "I believe I have a theory for what happened…in that battle, I mean."

Goro didn't seem to care what his answer would be. "I really don't care what happened. Space Biollante is dead, and sooner or later Godzilla will kill that other monster too. I could care less."

"Oh but I think you will most greatly care, sir. You see, if you recall back in 1989, when Godzilla originally fought Biollante, she went through two stages. The first being the rose and the second being a more Godzilla-like form."

Goro had a concerned look on his face. "Oh my god…I remember that. You don't mean to tell me-

"No, no. There's no telling what will happen next. However, just in case it does, Kazuto and I have a theory on how to stop her."

Goro was interested. "Tell me more I've got all day." Sho sat down, letting Kazuto know that she would be explaining this one. She got up, almost reluctantly, and began.

"While observing the battle we noticed that the Biollante had the upper-hand against this four-legged saurian, with her constricting grasp which was fast and strong. However, at one point Space Biollante had released her grip for a moment from the beast, and it was at this time that the saurian began winning the battle. At the moment this shift occurred, a cold front had moved in, blocking out the sun. As you may well know, Mr. Goro, a plant can only sustain life with two major components; hydration, and sunlight. Because Space Biollante lacked any real source of water, she relied on sunlight alone, and when the cloud cover made that impossible, she lost the battle."

Goro only stared for a moment, then smiled. "Good work, you too. It's a shame I don't have more people whom are actually smart on my team. Anyway, if Space Biollante shows up again, for some miraculous reason, we know what to do now."

Sho and Kazuto seemed slightly confused.

"What do you plan to do, sir?" Sho said, "Get her cornered where there's a storm?"

Goro smirked. Bad choice of words, Sho thought. "No, I mean we can use the Moonstreak-SSY."

The two of them still looked confused, and Goro smiled. "Come this way, I'll show you."

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 3:28 pm: April 14th, 1997)

The storm had died down since the battle had ended, and there was still no sign of life from the crater, which now held a pool of green ooze. Yumi and Shota and felt it would be wise to go down and get some samples, but after what they had seen, they insisted McDougal take his team down instead.

Shota had been studying the samples for quite some time now, when he noticed something interesting on a sliver from a root.

"Yumi, come have a look at this." He said, beckoning her over to the microscope.

Yumi looked in, and realized immediately what he was talking about. "I can't believe it, the amount of G-cells…" she gasped.

"I know," Shota replied. "Breathtaking amount, isn't it? I mean, sure, Biollante was supposed to be a sort of twin to Godzilla, but these G-cells are recovering at a rate as fast as Godzilla's, if not faster. But not only that, I think they're changing it."

Yumi gave a questioning look. "Changing it? What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're talking evolution in the span of a few hours." He said grimly. "I didn't see it at first, but this stalk and all the other root stems have been changing their composites and becoming more…Godzilla-like."

Yumi's jaw dropped. "You don't mean to tell me…"

Shota didn't have to say anything. She already knew the answer. Space Biollante was trying to become a clone.

Along the ocean's depths, he heard the call once again. That faint, soft call that only his ears would hear. As he trudged through the ocean canyons, he prepared to surface when close enough, and make his way to shore where he would reach his destination.

Several hours had passed since the SMBR team left the crater, and now a bubble popped on the surface…then another. As waves began to form in the primordial pool, a rumbling began. Something monstrous was surfacing very slowly. As the top crest appeared, a dark bluish crest, slender tentacles followed.

Then, splashing out into the open air, a beast beyond comparison emerged from the pool, bellowing and swinging its gigantic, crocodilian head from side-to-side. It opened its eyes at the evening sky above, and yawned its powerful, two sets of jaws. Tentacles with fearsome teeth swayed and slithered, while two huge, bony fingers surfaced and grabbed hold of the pit's edge. Pushing out of the pool with small arms yet massive legs, the horrific, bi-pedal monster trudged down the valley.

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 10:01 pm: April 14th, 1997)

"So you see," Goro said, content with the tour he had given, "This is what we've been working on for the Moonstreak-SSY."

Sho was the first to speak up. "Goro, I still don't understand why you would-

"Let's call it, the weather balloon research of the future." He smiled through his smoke-smelling teeth. "Not only would it benefit the global warming situation we're currently having, but if we can block out the sunlight in that area we can use an artificial storm to-

"No I mean I don't understand why you wouldn't tell more people about this yet. You can't just tamper with the Earth from space without getting caught or noticed." Sho replied.

Goro laughed, "Of course I can! Who's going to know? They'll just say it's the biggest, best winter they've had in years!" Sho had a grim look of concern.

"I don't see anyone cheering for a new ice age-

"Oh no! I'm not going that far. When the time is right, and we have it patented, TSRF will skyrocket in profits, making us rich beyond imagination. Every country will want this solution to saving the Earth."

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 8:30 pm: April 14th, 1997)

Yumi and Shota followed MacDougal back to the research lab, where they found MacDougal's colleagues scrutinizing the stem samples closely.

"MacDougal," one of them said, "Something drastic has happened in the past few hours."

Yumi and Shota went to the table. "What is it?" Shota asked, leaning down to look into the microscope. He stood up. "Oh my god."

Yumi leaned in to look, then her face went pale.

"What is it?" MacDougal asked.

"It's the cells," Yumi said. "They're one-hundred percent G-cells."

A slight tremor shook the stem samples. A lab assistant looked to his right to notice his cup of water had moved a few inches. The tremor was followed by a soft roar that could be heard out in the distance. Everyone turned to the window.

"I think we'll need to pay another visit to the Loch," Shota said, getting his coat on. "Though I really don't want to."

As they left the building, Yumi heard the beep of her cell coming from her coat pocket. It was Goro.

"Yumi?" he said in his usual tone. "I just want to let you know, I don't think you should worry about that big pesky flower-

"I think you're very wrong, sir." she interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Look," Yumi said as she got in the car, "I don't have time to explain but something just came up. We heard a faint roar in the distance, and at this point it may as well be Nessie."

"God damn it, what is going on in that country?"

"I really don't know sir, but…"

As she looked out the window, out across the lake, Yumi nearly dropped her cell.

"Yumi? Yumi, are you there?" Goro's tinny voice came out through the phone.

"…I think we can panic now." she said.

Lumbering above the tallest trees, parting the clouds as it passed, the new and terrifying Biollante X slowly trudged along the beach and into Loch Ness. A trail of green and black slime was left in its wake as it traveled, giving the lake a nasty color. It silently called out, calling to its enemy, its equal. Hoping that a battle would soon ensue, Biollante could finish what should've been finished nearly ten years ago.

Suddenly, straight ahead, the lake began to tremble. Biollante X looked off to the end of the lake, and noticed a large hump rising in the water. Like a torpedo, it came rushing at Biollante, and Biollante through out her tentacles in defense, sending them slithering through the water toward the oncoming target.

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 11:02 pm: April 14th, 1997)

"It's a damn shame the British had to leave in such a hurry. It seems we got another problem on our hands." From their tele-screen, Goro, Sho, Kazuto and the rest of the team observed the lake from Yumi and Shota's camera, which was set up with a transmitter to give them live feedback. They watched quietly.

"Is that Biollante?" Goro asked, eyes wide.

"I'm afraid so," Kazuto responded. She looked to Sho, nervous. "I hope there's a forecast of heavy storm clouds."

"I could make that happen," Goro whispered, getting up and heading toward the door. "I want the Moonstreak online, immediately. I have a message for whoever's still alive up there."

(Moonstreak-SSY, 335,420,008 miles from Earth: April, 1997)

Ryo sat quietly, his mind wandering and floating around like the ship which carried him in the darkness of space. He looked out the window and watched as white clouds slowly passed over the green and blue below. Suddenly, a tinny voice came over the intercom.

"-Streak come-…this is Goro."

Ryo jumped up, as if suddenly woken from a spell. "This is the Moonstreak uh…SSY, over." He adjusted the signal to get rid of the static as best he could.

"Ryo, it's time for the captain to put his ship's cannon to use. I want you to fully charge the Moonstreak's climate beam and give it its first test run. We're sending you the coordinates right now, over," Goro said.

Ryo found a screen pop up which displayed the target. It was Loch Ness, Scotland. When the satellite image showed what sat in the loch, Ryo muscles tensed.

"Ryo," Goro came in, "…we're all counting on you. I think you know how to take it from here, over."

"Anything for Shujo, over," he replied. He looked at the greenish black mass in the loch, currently a million miles below him. "I'm coming for you."

The sun was beginning to set, and yet Biollante urged on, desperately calling out to its rival. However, this new intruder had butted in, splashing up from the lake and rearing its head back with a mighty roar. Spikes traveled down the back of the creature, a few large spikes crowning the head. From its arms down to its legs was a webbing of thin fleshy membrane. The newcomer glared at Biollante in defiance.

The second battle was about to begin…

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 8:31 pm: April 14th, 1997)

"The second battle…" Shota whispered.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Yumi, I ran into an old village native just the other night, and he told me there would be three battles against the monster from the heavens. He said that the first two battles would fail, but-

"Whoa slow down, Shota," Yumi said. "I have to take all this in at once. You saw who? Where?"

"That thing looks like a big flying lizard!" MacDougal cried, just about ready to faint. "If that's Nessie, I swear…she's pretty hard to miss."

The giant lizard swiped at Biollante X, but the toothed tentacles lashed up and grabbed hold of the lizard's arms and legs, holding it in place.

"I saw an old man, down by the lake," Shota said. "He was giving a chant to the lake, and told me he had seen the Loch Ness Monster. Then he told me that some monster from the heavens-

"Biollante?" Yumi asked.

"Right, I think that's what he meant. And he said there'd be three others that would fight her, and only the third would win."

Yumi stared in awe as the two behemoths thrashed in Loch Ness. Then she looked to Shota.

"You don't think…" she started.

Shota nodded. "Godzilla."

"What?" MacDougal said suddenly. "That's not Godzilla! We have to give a name for this one too!"

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 11:13 pm: April 14th, 1997)

"It's name is Varan," Sho said, pulling out some files and handing them to Goro. "The specimen was discovered just twelve years ago, not long after the incident with Godzilla's return in '85. He was found near the South Sandwich Islands, owned by the United Kingdom. However, it seems Varan has migrated to Scotland, and somehow was residing in the loch."

"We're not sure how long he's been there, but we can tell you that it's certainly a miracle we've found him, and that he seems to be having the upper hand on Biollante," Kazuto replied.

Goro skimmed through pictures of the flying lizard. "So what can this thing do?" He looked back to Sho and Kazuto, then to the tele-screen. Varan had just ripped apart the tentacles holding him, and had now just dived back into the water.

"Well, not much is known yet. From what we learned a decade ago, he seems only capable of T&C attacks," Kazuto said.

Goro seemed confused.

"Tooth and Claw," Sho said.

"Ah, well…let's just hope Varan keeps Biollante busy until the Moonstreak can-

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sho asked, hesitantly.

"Safe? Well it's never been on a test run but I'm sure it can't do _too _much damage."

Sho and Kazuto stared in bewilderment. "Never been _tested_?!"

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 8:38 pm: April 14th, 1997)

"MacDougal, I think we've found your basilisk," Shota said.

Varan burst out of the water, bearing fangs and all. With one swipe of her slimy forearms, Biollante X knocked Varan back into the water, then sent her tentacles to do the rest. From beneath, there was great splashing as giant lizard limbs flew this way and that. Just when it seemed like Biollante X had Varan down, the lizard burst back out, snapping and biting the tentacles apart. With amazing agility, Varan ran through the water on two legs, trying to distance himself from Biollante X.

"What's it doing? Running away?" Yumi asked.

Varan jumped into the air, spreading out his arms. From beneath the limbs, folds of skin stretched into thin membranes. Varan took to the skies.

From below, Biollante X opened her crocodilian maw, and her mouth began to glow. Varan noticed this, but it was too late. A blast of green light radiated from Biollante's mouth, and hit Varan dead on, sending him back to the lake. Biollante felt the water for vibrations, searching for a sign of life.

From behind, Varan exploded out of the lake and latched onto Biollante's back, clawing away as slimy flesh fell in chunks. The tentacles sprayed acid on Varan, but to no avail. The acid did nothing to harm Varan. In retaliation, Varan sprayed an acid twice as powerful, and Biollante's back began to sizzle and boil.

"Alright! Go giant basilisk!" MacDougal shouted.

(Moonstreak-SSY, 288,397,423 miles from Earth: April, 1997)

Inching closer to Earth, the Moonstreak-SSY began to hum. At the base of the shuttle, a canister opened and spun slowly, revealing what looked like a camera's lens. Sunlight glinted off the surface of the climate beam's cannon as it made its position. Inside, Ryo was making adjustments and setting the beam for its course.

"I have Biollante on target, over," Ryo said.

From his satellite imaging, he could see the Loch. The monsters were like two little insects buzzing at each other. They seemed so insignificant from this height.

"What the…" Ryo pushed the button again, but nothing happened. He blinked.

The tinny voice of Goro came over the intercom. "What's going on up there, Ryo? Over."

"Uh…I'm not exactly sure. Over."

When he found the blueprints for the ship's interior design, Ryo noticed that something had to be turned on at the base of the shuttle in order for the cannon to function properly. "This is Ryo. I think I've found the problem. The climate generator needs turned on at the bottom of the ship. I'm going to go take care of it ASAP, over."

"We're counting on you," Goro said. "Over."

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 11:25 pm: April 14th, 1997)

"An acidic spray, but how?" Sho said in amazement. "I never knew its body could contain such a toxic level."

"Or that its skin could take on such damage," Kazuto replied.

"Yes, well that's all good and peachy but I'm not smiling until 'Swamp Thing' is out cold," Goro said, folding his arms.

"Sir, you don't even have any test runs to go by.," Sho said.

"At this point it doesn't really matter. Now do your damn jobs and keep Shota and Yumi updated!" Goro lit another cigar. "Damn, I really need this right about now."

A young scientist in spectacles came in. "Sir, any new reports in from-

"GODDAMNIT!"

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 8:42 pm: April 14th, 1997)

A large black and green paw swiped and hit Varan in the face, knocking him down. It was nearly impossible to hold Varan down when he constantly thrashed about. This lizard wouldn't go down easy, and Biollante X knew this. With all her might, she used every tentacle to hold the beast down. Putting one large foot onto his stomach, she pressed down.

Varan squealed, and vomited up a torrent of acid into Biollante's face.

Biollante squealed back from bewilderment and pain, shaking her smoking, bubbling head. The acid burned at her jaws, but slowly the skin began to grow back. With jaws open and a bright beam of light emitting, Biollante's vines tightened around Varan's grip.

Knowing what was coming next, Varan began tearing at the vines, trying to free himself. More acid spray, more clawing and biting, but there were too many vines. Their jaws were biting into him, burning deep. Finally, Varan gave in.

There was a bright flash of light, and the surrounding water had been vaporized, creating a fine mist over the Loch.

Varan's body was now limp, and Biollante pulled him into her massive mouth, which split into horizontally and vertically for more room. Like a snake swallowing a mouse, Biollante swallowed Varan whole, his limp body sliding easily into her belly.

Shota, Yumi and MacDougal watched in awe as Varan's tail disappeared. Biollante sat in silence.


	5. Biollante's Revenge Part V

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 11:35 pm: April 14th, 1997)

"Did you just see that?" Yumi said to Sho and Kazuto over the live feedback.

Kazuto turned to Goro. "Whatever I said about your climate beam, I take back. I think we need that thing, now or never."

Sho seemed a little taken aback by Kazuto's response, but had to agree. "There could be worse out of this situation if we don't at least try."

Goro smiled. "I'm glad to see somebody's on my side."

Just then, a voice came on over the intercom. "This is Moonstreak-SSY. We're back in business, over."

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 9:03 pm: April 14th, 1997)

Biollante X sat quietly, letting her stomach settle. She began trudging slowly through the murky waters, churned into mud from the vicious battle. The G-cells were doing their magic, helping Biollante re-grow her badly burned back and face. The process would quicken if there were some sunlight, but the sun was setting. In desperation, Biollante reached her tentacles to the sky, and they opened up their ends into flowers. As she began gathering solar energy for strength, she gave out the call once more. She had to have enough strength to meet her ultimate goal, to fight the toughest adversary.

"Hey you guys!" came the voice which always made Shota jump.

"Ky! I forgot you were still at the inn," he said, scratching his head.

Yumi barely noticed. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Shota asked.

"Those tentacles…It's like she's gathering the last bits of sunlight to regain health. She must be using the g-cells _and_ solar energy to fully charge her body."

"Either that, or it's for that beam she's usin," said MacDougal.

Yumi thought about this. "Hm, that would actually make a lot of sense. That is, if the beam is from solar power or if it's a copy of Godzilla's atomic ray."

"Why not both?" Ky said.

Shota and Yumi looked at each other, then at their camera from TSRF.

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 11:58 pm: April 14th, 1997)

"Exactly, why not?" Sho asked, looking from the camera screen to Goro. "In which case, it may be become very difficult for us to stunt any of Biollante's healing."

"We can still try the Moonstreak, though. A change in climate may not only block out solar power, but also slow down Biollante's motor functions," Kazuto said.

"If it's drastic enough," Goro added. "And I promise you, it will be very drastic."

He spun around in his chair and grabbed a small microphone. "Moonstreak, this is Goro. Come in, over."

After a moment's hesitation, Ryo came on over the other line. "This is Moonstreak, over. The cannon's generator is currently charging. It'll be another half hour until it's ready."

Goro slammed his hand down. "Damn!…Guess we'll have to wait and hope she goes nowhere."

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 9:23 pm: April 14th, 1997)

Shota, Yumi, Ky and MacDougal all sat, waiting to see what would happen next.

"It's almost been half an hour. When are they going to launch an attack?" Yumi asked.

Shota didn't answer. He was waiting for something. The way Biollante X seemed to sit there, watching beyond the lake…waiting.

As Ky was kicking some stones along the gravel road, he noticed one move which he hadn't kicked. Watching closely, it moved again, like a jumping bean. Then another jumped. And another. The others turned their heads, looking all around them. Here and there, the ground began to shake.

"Something's headed this way," MacDougal said, shielding his eyes with his hand as a cold front moved in.

Shota smiled. "Yes, something _is_ coming."

Lowering her tentacles, Biollante X realized the sun was about to set, and that she must prepare herself. Her nemesis was approaching, and would be at the Loch within minutes. As long as the temperature remained slightly warm, she shouldn't have a problem with her agility. Opening and closing her maw, she tensed her vines and muscles. Her back was slowly healing with new fresh scales very similar to Godzilla's. A row of small plates began to grow down where her spine might be.

Suddenly, the tremors stopped. Biollante discontinued the silent call she was sending, and replaced it with a very audible, low growl. The growl was a warning for her approaching enemy. Many years she had waited for this battle, and now it would finally come. Round two would begin, and Biollante X could have her final face-off with the King.

"Look!" Ky said, pointing off toward the hill just beyond Loch Ness. They all turned to look, can saw a row of spines rising up, followed by a head which touched the sky. Jaws opened up to a mighty roar which they all knew well.

"Godzilla!" they shouted.

Godzilla looked out to the Loch, and saw this strange new foe. Biollante X let out a roar almost exact to Godzilla's. He had been following the call that only his ears could hear, and now he had found the source. Now the question was if this kaiju was a friend or foe. Cautiously, Godzilla made his way into the black waters of Loch Ness, letting his body sink slowly. At a gradual pace, he trudged closer to Biollante.

Biollante's tentacles slithered this way and that beneath the water's surface. They hissed and snapped, but she kept them under control. She seemed surprisingly calm in those first few minutes of meeting. Perhaps it was because she was planning out her attack, or perhaps it was the physical difference in this Godzilla. The smell was different, the sound a little altered. There was a circular scar in the middle of his chest, possibly a battle wound. Was this the same Godzilla she had fought back in Japan?

Godzilla edged closer, a sense of danger tingling through him. His spines began to spark as his body temperature rose. In response, Biollante X continued growling, petals and scales shivering over her body like a rattle snake's tail.

The final battle was about to begin.

"Go Go Godzilla!" Ky shouted.

Without warning, tentacles flew out of the water, their fangs waiting to pierce skin. Godzilla ducked, and some of the tentacles latched onto his fins. With a nuclear pulse, he fried the tentacles and yanked them off. They fell to dust in his hands.

Biollante X growled. She realized this would be tougher than she thought. From underneath the water, two thick vines slithered and reached out, wrapping around Godzilla's ankles. Before he could react, Godzilla was yanked from under his feet, and disappeared into the lake. Then a hump of water began to travel toward Biollante as she dragged her prey to her awaiting jaws, which salivated with hunger.

Then a flash of bright blue exploded out of the water, hitting Biollante in the face. She wailed in agony, and Godzilla regained his balance. He lunged at Biollante, but she swiped at him with her paw. It hit Godzilla's head, but didn't knock him down. She swiped again, and he took a bite, latching onto one of her digits with his teeth. With one deep bite, he bit it clean off.

Now Biollante was pissed.

Crouching down, Biollante put all her might into her legs, and leaped up, body slamming Godzilla into the Loch. Water shot out into the sky nearly a hundred feet high, and came down with a great splash. The two monsters wrestled in the water for quite some time, until Godzilla came out, walking onto dry land.

For at least a full minute there was no sign of Biollante X, but just as Godzilla made it over the hill and nearly out of sight, Biollante shot out of the lake and charged.

"I drive?" Ky asked, holding up the keys.

Shota nodded. "Yes, you definitely drive."

Ky put the petal to the metal once again, and the four took off down the winding road, hoping to get around to the other side of the Loch in time to see the battle rage on, and also to keep track of Biollante for the Moonstreak.

"Are you still getting any of this?" Yumi asked, looking into the camera.

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 12:21 am: April 15th, 1997)

"We're getting it alright," Kazuto said, watching as the camera passed by the hill to reveal the enormous Biollante X, tentacles whipping this way and that, brutally attack Godzilla.

Goro nearly leaped out of his chair, reaching for the microphone. "This is Goro. What the hell are you waiting for?!"

(Moonstreak-SSY: 187,398,721 miles from Earth: April, 1997)

Ryo wiped the sweat from his forehead. "This is Moonstreak. I had to get closer for a better image and for better accuracy. The generator is fully charged. I think I'm ready, over."

"I don't want you to _think_ you're ready. I want you to _know_," Goro said.

Ryo watched the satellite image of Loch Ness. No more than a football field to the left, he saw the two behemoths locked in battle. They suddenly seemed more frightening than they had just hours ago.

He put the cannon's position to coordinates of the monsters, he set the beam for a target lock, and pushed a button.

"The beam is charging, over."

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 9:35 pm: April 14th, 1997)

The roars emitting from their guts shook the very earth they tread, as Godzilla and Biollante viciously tore at each other. Trees broke into splinters, boulders cracked. The valley was their playground and they used it mercilessly.

As the battle raged on, Shota, Yumi, Ky and MacDougal stayed in the car, fearing they may not be able to stand up had they gotten out. Yumi did her best to keep the camera focused.

Biollante opened her jaws, snapping at Godzilla's head. Godzilla ducked and brought his tail up, which met with Biollante's face. With the chance, Godzilla gave out another nuclear pulse, blasting off the vines which held him down, and made a break for it.

"Where's he going?" Yumi said.

Shota looked out to where Godzilla seemed to be staring. "Is he headed for that mountain out there?"

MacDougal gasped. "That's Ben Nevis! The tallest mountain in the UK. Don't tell me he's gonna take his wreckage over there."

Biollante moved as fast as she could, tendrils whipping the air. She snapped her jaws open and closed, her desperation and hunger driving her forward.

Godzilla began to climb, the mountain growing steep as he moved on all fours. Just as he looked behind him, a tentacle reached out and bit into his ankle, spraying acid into his skin. Godzilla roared, firing a beam at Biollante's open mouth. Biollante reared back, and recoiled. Godzilla continued his ascent.

(Moonstreak-SSY: 187,398,721 miles from Earth: April, 1997)

Ryo watched closely as the two monsters made their way up the mountain. Godzilla had almost reached the top, and Biollante was closing in.

He looked at his monitor when he heard a beep. "The beam is fully charged, over."

"Fire, over," Goro said.

Ryo held his finger over the button.

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 9:48 pm: April 14th, 1997)

Yumi, Shota, Ky, and MacDougal watched in amazement as Godzilla made his way to the snowy top of Ben Nevis, Biollante climbing close behind. Yumi blinked. "Wait…I think I know what he's doing!"

Shota looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Godzilla's taking Biollante into the cold. She won't be able to take the temperature."

The wind was heavy from that altitude, and Godzilla was trying hard to keep balance on the snowy peak. When he heard his own roar, he thought it was an echo, but turned to see Biollante X. She moved slowly, the cold slowing her down.

Godzilla prepared to fire his atomic ray, and Biollante's body began to glow. Biollante made the first move, and fired her atomic solar beam. Godzilla was hit dead on, and fell next to the edge of the peak.

Another beam, and Godzilla stayed down.

Biollante approached slowly, her tentacles reaching out for Godzilla's skin. When they found their mark, they bit down hard and began to glow. Biollante began to morph, a shiny golden dust swirling around her. The two reptilian legs split into four; the stomach swelled and grew; the arms stretched outward, the claws extending; a row of spikes grew down the spine to the tail. Biollante X had taken the shape of some saurian centaur, doubling Godzilla's size.

Godzilla looked up to see his enemy, the giant mouth splitting and opening to invite him inside. Just when it seemed all was lost, Biollante's belly began to shake. Biollante looked down, and her stomach exploded. Out fell Varan, writhing in pain. Godzilla seemed surprised, unable to attack, which was lucky for Varan, who flew away into the distance immediately.

Biollante slumped, her stomach pouring out acid and bodily fluids. She stared directly into Godzilla's eyes, and began to glow one last time.

(Moonstreak-SSY: 187,398,721 miles from Earth: April, 1997)

The screen said "TARGET LOCKED," and Ryo pushed the button.

When the beam was fired Ryo didn't hear it, he felt it. He was thrown several feet from his chair as the entire ship shook violently. A clear beam flew down to Earth, heading right toward Ben Nevis.

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 9:53 pm: April 14th, 1997)

Biollante prepared to fire another beam, but was blinded by a bright flash that fell from the heavens. The impact rocked the mountain, and an avalanche of snow fell to the valley below. Godzilla felt his body tensing, shivering. Only after a full minute did the earthquake stop.

When it was finally over, Shota and the gang looked up from the van, and instead of green pastures there was a sheet of snow and ice that traveled across the mountain and down into the hills. The road in front of them was now covered in three inches of snow. Shota began to shiver. "I c-c-can't believe what I'm s-seeing," he said.

Godzilla looked up to see that he was still on the peak of the mountain, but things seemed very different. Everything had gone from green to white. Even Godzilla was covered in snow. He stood up, searching for his enemy. Nowhere to be seen.

Godzilla was very confused, and only wanted to leave for a warmer climate. Soon enough, the temperature would begin to take effect on Godzilla, and he would be put into hibernation.

_Where am I? _came a soft voice that echoed into nothingness. _What is this place, all covered in white? Is this heaven? Have I finally made it?_

Underneath the snow, inside Biollante's head, another battle was being fought. Erica Shiragami's soul had been dueling with Biollante's body for years, and was now finally taking control. As if woken from a dream, she now saw the reality of what was happening, saw it through Biollante's eyes. For years Biollante had taken control over her spirit, but she was now ready to make a change, to finally put this monstrosity to an end.

No more than a few footsteps, and Godzilla was tripped by a frozen vine. He reached down and pulled, and under a heap of snow, the four-legged Biollante X burst out. She roared with all her might, her skin taking on a bluish-green from the cold. Just as another atomic solar beam was about to be fired, Biollante jerked her head. The beam grew, then died. Grew, then died. Biollante shook her head, trying to take control over her mind and body. Thrashing about, vines whipping and breaking and feet stomping, the mountain shook. Godzilla took the time to charge his weapon. The spines began to glow, and then he charged.

Tackling Biollante X, the two monsters held onto each other with all their might. Biollante's lanky arms reached out and squeezed Godzilla, but Godzilla pushed forward. He used a nuclear pulse to throw Biollante further back, further to the peak's edge.

Erica could see Godzilla coming forward, and had come to a revelation. She remembered how she'd died. The terrorist bombing had taken her life at her father's lab, and she had opened her senses to the form of a rose, which grew enormously. She remembered Biollante fighting Godzilla, and retreating into space. She remembered the cold and darkness of space, how she had been sleeping there for what felt like ages. She had not reached heaven, at least not yet. She knew what must be done. This wouldn't be Biollante's revenge, but Erica's.

Biollante X turned this way and that, her mind racing. She was about to fire the beam at Godzilla, but her head suddenly jerked and she fired at the snow around her feet. The snow evaporated, and the rock below began to crack. To Godzilla's confusion, and Biollante's horror, the ground beneath was giving way. Godzilla opened his mouth, and fired his atomic ray.

As Biollante X was hit straight in the face, her snout breaking apart and burning away, Erica didn't feel the pain. She knew what was coming, she knew as Biollante's feet sank and the mountainside began to collape. This would be the end. Erica had won. _I'll be there soon, Daddy._

Biollante X fell, several thousands of tons falling to the icy valley below. A violent wind kicked up as Godzilla watched his adversary fall down the mountain. He roared in victory.

An earthquake followed that nearly toppled the van. If it weren't for Yumi's steady handwork they would've never caught the sight on tape.

Biollante X lay still at the bottom of the mountain, her skin growing blue, then black, then hardening into a fossilized crust. One last breath left Biollante.

Shota could have sworn he heard a young girl sighing. "Did you hear that?" he said, looking around outside.

They blinked. "Hear what?"

"Nevermind. Just the wind."

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 1:18 am: April 15th, 1997)

Goro rubbed his eyes. Kazuto and Sho fell into their chairs. They didn't know where to start.

"Goro, sir," Sho said, "…Do you realize the power-

"Yes! Yes, I do. And I know that it works. Consider that our first test run." He reached over to the intercom. "Moonstreak come in, this is Goro, over."

"Moonstreak reading you loud and clear, over."

"Ryo…mission accomplished. Now get your ass back to Earth. Over!"

Goro turned back to Sho and Kazuto, while in the control center there came a loud applause for the Moonstreak.

"How did Varan live? The hide that thing must have," Kazuto said.

"Did you see that transformation? Where did _that _come from?" Sho replied.

Goro laughed. "Well there's certainly a lot of unexplained answers left open. Isn't your job to figure this stuff out?"

Kazuto and Sho looked to each other, then to Goro. "Well, sir. We-

Goro held up a hand, silencing them both. "If you don't mind, please relax and take a seat." He gestured gracefully, straightening his suit as he sat down. "Please, stay awhile."

Sho smirked. "We don't have time for being mocked at."

Goro seemed confused. "What're you talking about? I'm serious. Stay awhile. I could use you two here at TSRF."

Sho and Kazuto's expressions didn't change, though they clearly felt a different kind of surprise.

"We…We don't know how to thank you," Kazuto said.

Goro pulled out a cigar and smiled. "Do you have a light?"


	6. Biollante's Revenge Epilogue

EPILOGUE: Believing is Seeing

(Loch Ness, Scotland: 9:32 am: April 15th, 1997)

Shota watched the snowflakes fall on the window of the inn. Yumi lay next to him, sleeping soundly. He got up and walked to the window. Outside there was a slight flurry, but nothing like the ice fields that stretched out by Ben Nevis. The Loch seemed remotely calm, and Shota felt that feeling he had just the other night. Putting on his coat and shoes, he headed outside.

As he made his way to the water's edge, he noticed sheets of ice forming on the beach. He stood there, watching the waves slowly creep up the white sand and slide back into the murky abyss. He sighed.

"I came out here every morning when I was your age," came a familiar voice from behind.

Startled, Shota turned to see the same old man from the night before. "I'm sorry this was all brought down on your land, all this chaos." He looked down.

The old man smiled. "Don't apologize for what you can't control. Nature takes its course. It always has, and always will…even after mankind is long gone."

"There are just so many things we don't understand, and I wish I had the answers."

"You do have the answers, Shota. You will never be able to understand everything, but what _is _important to understand is what makes up your life, what brings you happiness."

Shota looked out to the inn where Yumi was sleeping. He felt around for a ring in his pocket. "You're right. I do have the answers to some things, and I guess I should be happy with that."

The old man smiled again. "Wouldn't it be a boring world if we knew all the answers to life's big secrets anyway?"

The old man then turned to the Loch, watching something. Shota followed his gaze to an old castle sitting in the Loch, and something began to break the water's surface. A slender neck moved gracefully out of the water, arching like a swan. It looked around, taking in the cold morning air. Its dark blue skin gleamed with water. Steam exhaled from its open mouth. Even after witnessing several giant monsters attacking a giant plant in the middle of Loch Ness, his mouth dropped.

He was about to say, "I can't believe it," but then changed his mind and said, "I…I believe."

Shota felt a soft breeze, and turned to where the old man had been standing. He had disappeared, once again.

About half an hour later, Shota, Yumi and Ky drove back to the airport. Shota drove this time. The flight was several hours, but it felt good to be back in Tokyo. Goro had called them in to the research facility as soon as they returned.

"Shota, meet Sho. Sho, Shota," Goro said. They shook hands.

"Shota, I just tested the DNA sample you got from Scotland. It isn't just a lizard, it's Varan."

"Varan?" Shota asked.

"Yes, the second monster that fought Biollante X."

Shota now realized that it was Varan who killed Callahan, not Nessie.

"We should get it in the papers," Shota said.

"Already is," Sho said, handing him the Tokyo newspaper.

Shota read the headlines "MYSTERY MURDER SOLVED, OR IS IT?" The article read that Murphy O' Callahan's murderer may have been Varan, a giant monster residing in Loch Ness. Whether this explained the Loch Ness Monster or not, they now had a possible answer to Callahan's death. However, a body was not found.

There was a picture of Callahan in the newspaper, and Shota's face went white.

"You ok?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she said, taking the paper from him.

He thought back to the old man on the lake. "Maybe I have."

I really enjoyed Godzilla vs Biollante and i love the kaiju Biollante, so naturally i wanted to see her return :D! Also, i really wanted an Anguirus/Biollante battle, and also a Varan/Biollante battle, but i couldn't make up my mind so i put in both. So with that, i should have the fourth installment up by sometime next week or the week after.

I'll continue this series to its fullest length if anyone wishes i should continue. So please, send your thoughts and criticism (both good and bad) and let me know what you thought!

COMING SOON: Godzilla X Hedorah X Megalon - Earth Under Siege


End file.
